Sin... Part 1
Summary Mary's basketball coach "locks out" the rest of the season due to the team's poor grades. Simon makes an obscene gesture at school and gets in trouble for it. Matt considers moving back home. Ruthie is obsessed with having "guy time" with her big brothers. At the end of the episode, Mary and her teammates vandalize the gym as retaliation for the lock-out and get arrested. Trivia *The license plate number of the Camden's van is 40MR77. It is a California plate. *When Eric gies to hug Matt he smells a lemony scent. Matt says he's using a new laundry detergent, but Matt doesn't have a washing machine in his apartment so how can he use a new laundry detergent. Also wouldn't their parents say they have a new laundry detergent because he does his laundry at his parent's house. *After the meeting with Simon's principal they show them geting in the car. Simon has his backpack on and you can see him barely sitting down in the car. Not a second later, they do a close up of Annie and him and he's seated with no backpack on. He couldn't have taken it off so soon and be seated already in that 1 or 2 seconds. *When Lucy and Eric were cleaning the kitchen, there is a part where they start folding some cloth napkins. If you see the dishtowel on Eric's shoulder, it's in one position then the camera goes to Lucy, then back to Eric and it's in a different position. He didn't have time to move it and then put it back and he wouldn't have needed to. Quotes *'Coach Cleary': I understand that some of this has to do with 'senioritus'. I don't care. You were told in no uncertain terms that your studies were the priority and your grades had to show immediate improvement. Unfortunately, these reports show that they haven't. Now, I don't know if you didn't have an understanding of just how serious I was, or if you didn't have time to study. But now, you have both. (locks the gym doors.) *'Elaine': Practice is cancelled? *'Coach Cleary': You are students here who play basketball. You're not basketball players who show up to classes whenever the mood strikes. Until you prove that you understand that by bringing your grades up, this season and this team are cancelled! *'Mary': You can't do that! ---- *'Mary': This can't happen. This is my senior year and I have a scholarship to play basketball. I mean, somebody has to do something. *'Simon': Why did he lock you guys out? *'Matt': Mom had two babies, dad just had a heart attack, and now this? They have enough going on without having to worry about without the stuff. You're supposed to be the oldest. How can mom and dad trust that you can keep an eye on everyone else when you can't keep an eye on yourself?? *'Mary': Oh, boy one more lecture on how it is to be the oldest. How many times do I have to hear this stuff from you? *'Matt': Until you get it right. *'Mary': Go away! And take your lemony-scented self with you. ---- *'Eric' Mary: Did you guys know what would happen if you didn't get your grades up? *'Mary': (hesitantly) Yeah. *'Eric': Well, then, for now, I support this lock-out. *'Mary': What? *'Annie': I'm sorry, kiddo, but your coach didn't screw up. You did. ---- *'Simon' the hand gesture he did at school: It's not like I hurt anyone. *'Annie': I don't care. It's an incredible rude and vulgar gesture that should never be shown in public or anywhere else for that matter. You're lucky you still have those fingers! *'Simon': My friends and I do that kind of things to each other all the time, and no one cares. It's... It's a guy thing. *'Annie': It is not a guy thing. *'Simon': How would you know? *'Eric': You know, I'll admit that there was an unfortunate element of bad timing at work. On the other hand you know, your mom and I aren't fans of that particular gesture. I's disrespectful. It's rude and obscene. *'Simon': But I was just hanging out. Being one of the guys. *'Eric': I get it. I really do. There's something great about hanging out with just the guys you know, as long as being one of the guys doesn't mean being swayed by the guys. 'Cause for some reason a lot of guys do really stupid things when they're with the other guys, you know? Things that they wouldn't even think of doing if they were alone. And I just don't want you to lose your great ability to think and make decisions for yourself. ---- *'Annie' Ruthie: Why don't you stay home and do something with Lucy and me? *'Ruthie': Kill me! (pauses, puts on a sweet smile) I mean, no, thank you. I'd rather go to guys night at Matt's. *'Matt': It's okay with me if it's okay with you. *'Annie': Well, just how "guy" is this night going to be? *'Matt': Oh, just typical stuff. No big deal. *'Ruthie': You know, I do go to school. I play on a football team, and I've seen MTV, so if there's anything else out there, bring it on! *'Eric': That is so reassuring, my little flower. ---- *'Parent' Coach Cleary about the basketball lockout: Who are you to say? Basketball is my daughter's only hope for a college scholarship. Now, how dare you take that away from her! *'Coach Cleary': How dare your daughter take that away from herself. And just where do you think she's going to get into college with grades like that? *'Parent': The boys' basketball coach doesn't do this! *'Coach Cleary': Well, then maybe your daughter should try out for the guys' team! ---- *Mary and her friends are caught vandalizing the school gym *'Officer': Hold it! That's enough! You're under arrest! *puts her arms up in the air. ---- Category:Episodes